Chad (Oweguy Series)
Chad, labeled as The Surfer Guy is a character from Total Drama Oweguy. He was originally on the Screaming Hamburgers team. He returned for Total Drama Tourism and was originally on Team Nature. He returned again for Total Drama Vegas City and was originally on the Poker Chips team. Biography Ever since he was a young boy Chad has been surfing. The reason he surfs a lot is because his family lives by the beach. On his tenth birthday his parents got him his own surfboard and was really happy. One day when he was twelve his family went to an aquarium and he accidently fell into the shark tank and got badly injured but he luckily lived. Later he started watching TDI and liked it a lot. He even met Geoff and Bridgette at one point before TDA started and Bridgette taught him how to surf better which ended up in success. Later Oweguy invited him to participate in Total Drama Oweguy. His goal in Total Drama is to show everyone that he is a great surfer. Total Drama Oweguy In Oweguy's Awesome Camp Chad was the fourteenth contestant to arrive quickly followed by Jake and Jasmine. He didn't talk much but did say hi to Oweguy. Emily liked him when he arrived. Later after getting the group pic done Chad was assigned onto the Screaming Hamburgers team. After getting settled and eating at the mess hall they prepare for their first challenge. A hang gliding race. In Hang Gliding Race of Doom Chad doesn't really have a role. He went last in the challenge along with Yuki against the Masked Warrior and Pat. However due to Pat's weight their glider loses altitiude and falls to the ground. Chad and Yuki manage to make it to the end and with a score of six to two the Screaming Hamburgers win invincibility and were safe from elimination. In When Fears Attack Chad again doesn't have a role and his fear is not shown but even with Jake not able to conquer his fear of high dives the Screaming Hamburgers still win invincibility and are safe from elimination. Chad again doesn't have a role in What Ever Happened to Oweguy because Oweguy wasn't there and didn't wake everyone up. Flare refused to wake the rest of the Screaming Hamburgers teammates up despite Catherine's demands so Chad slept throught the entire challenge and didn't wake up til the next chapter. Chuck ended up finding Oweguy first and the Screaming Hamburgers lost for the first time but due to that it was a reward challenge no one was voted off. Chad finally speaks again in Dancing with the Losers but still doesn't really have a role. He was worried about Marine after passing out from the previous challenge along with the other team members. The challenge was a dance contest and five people from each team had to dance. Chad didn't do the challenge but watched. But due to the poor stage most of them tripped and messed up resulting in low scores. The Killer Hot Dogs in the meantime went all at once and Oweguy liked it mostly due to that they formed Oweguy's head and the Screaming Hamburgers lose a second time. During the elimination challenge Chad got a Chocolate Oweguy and was safe. In Welcome to the World of Mutant Animals Chad had a small role. The challenge was to spend a night on Mutant Island, an island full of mutant animals. During the challenge Marine, Kuro, Flare, and Catherine went to investigate where purple clouds were coming from after getting attacked by a mutant bee and Chad noticed they were gone and asked where they were. He hears rustling from a bush and thought it was them but got attacked by Mutant Beavers and Geese and screamed so loud that the others heard it. He got injured badly but was rescued by Jasmine and Yuki but was alsopretty much paralyzed. After the group of four defeated the Dark Phantom it caused a huge blast sending both teams flying off the island. Due to both teams ending up at the same time it was a tie but Oweguy noticed the injured Chad and sent him off the island to get medical treatment pretty much eliminating him. In TDO Aftermath #1 Chad returned as one of the interviewed guests along with Kronk, Pete, and Jake. He was in a body cast in this chapter due to what happened in the previous chapter. He was a little upset that everyone knew how he got voted off. His dad appeared on a webcam video and was surprised about his injury and mentioned that he got injured before when he fell in a shark tank. He didn't talk much after that but everyone hoped that he will recover one day. In TDO Aftermath #2 Chad was now a commentor and no longer had the body cast even though it wasn't mentioned in the story. He doesn't really have a role until the very end. Near the end Oweguy arrived and announced that two people would be returning to Total Drama Oweguy and that it would be decided by a vote. It was revealed that Chad was the first person returning and he was very happy about that. The second person to return was Kronk which Chuck did not like. With that the two return to Total Drama Oweguy. In The Comeback Guy (and Animal) Flare was the first person to notice that Chad and Kronk were back in the game and Marine later noticed when Oweguy announced the challenge. The challenge was to do a race in teams of two and Chad got paired with Emily who started to fall for him. They wern't shown much after that but they got through most of the pathways. They then got to the final part which was a cliff and Chad helped Emily get up by carrying her. When the got to the top Flare and Kronk were close by but both teams crossed at the same time and they all won invincibility and Emily then kisses Chad. During the elimination ceremony due to winning the challenge Chad, Emily, Flare, and Kronk got the first Chocolate Oweguy's. In TDO Kart the challenge was to build your own karts and then race them in a three lap race. Chad built a kart that was bigger than Kuro's kart but wasn't as big as Marine's and Jasmine's karts. Later it was revealed that everyone was switching gloves so Chad ended up not driving his kart. He asked Oweguy if they had to choose and Oweguy told him it was a drawing and he thought that was a good idea. Chad got Jasmine's kart while Jasmine got his in the meantime. Chad did good during the race and made it to the last lap and almost won but he got a flat tire right when he was about to cross the finish line so he lost but he wasn't in last place so he was safe. In Campsite of Horror Gwen hosted the challenge and the first part was to get through a maze of spooky stuff. He did alright but near the end of the maze he started making out with Emily. After that he joined Kuro, Jasmine, and Kronk along with Emily for the second part of the challenge which was another maze but inside a haunted house. While inside it they heard someone screaming and they went to see who it was but they saw it was Flare stuck in spider web. Due to that he was mean to all of them they didn't help him. Later Marine accidently destroyed the house and the group was shocked. They saw the goal but wern't able to make it and ended up losing. During the elimination ceremony Chad along with everyone else that was in the group of five during the challenge was safe. In Oweguy's Roundup the challenge was to catch an animal. The animal Chad had to catch was a monkey. He was confused about that and Oweguy explained that the monkey escaped from the zoo and might've seen it at camp. When the contestants got their equipment Chad picked a cage and went to the woods to catch the monkey. He designed a trap with banana's in a spot and the trap cage right above it. No one came for a while until Kronk arrived and started eating the bananas. Chad didn't know who it was and he trapped Kronk by accident. He got very upset about Chad trapping him but he did try to apologize. After he let him out Kronk gave him an angry glare. In the end Chad unfortunetly never caught his animal and he was in the bottom two along with Flare. Unfortunetly he was voted out which made Emily sad but he tells her that she must try her best to win and kisses her goodbye then leaves on the loser boat. Chad returned back to the aftermath studio in after being voted off in TDO Aftermath #3 but due to already being a guest he was back in the commenter section. He didn't really speak until Emily came out. He was concerned about her wanting to get voted off instead of winning for him but he noticed that Emily thinks he's more important than money so the two hug and then make out. When Emily got more questions asked for her Chad went back to the commenters section while Emily went to the guest section and he didn't talk for the rest of the episode. Total Drama Tourism After Total Drama Tourism Chad continued to practice surfing after his time on Total Drama. He also finished High School and College and got a degree in Marine Biology. Chad also designed a surfing school with the help of Bridgette and Geoff with Chad and Bridgette being the main teachers. Geoff only helps sometimes because he's too busy with the Aftermath Show. Chad also works as a lifeguard for beaches and pools. He and Emily are also still dating and at one point, Chad proposed which she gladly accepted. They haven't planned a wedding date though because Chad is busy with his jobs and Emily still finishing college. Chad later bumped into Oweguy at a seafood resturaunt and Oweguy signed him up for his newest season of Total Drama which he accepted because it's been a while since he's done it and he wanted to see his old friends and make some new ones. Total Drama Vegas City Trivia *Chad recieved 3 Chocolate Oweguy statues and placed 7th. He returns in The Comeback Guy (and Animal) *In Total Drama Tourism he recieved two Peanut Bags and placed 17th. *Chad was the second contestant eliminated from the Screaming Hamburgers. *Chad was the first person eliminated with not a single vote because his eliminated was caused by having to go get medical treatment but he later returned. *The reason Chad returned was because I wanted his role to be increased and for his and Emily's realtionship to develope. Gallery File:Chad_(TDO).png|Chad in Total Drama Oweguy and Total Drama Tourism File:Chadfanart.png|Fanart of Chad by TDIWriter. Thanks dude! Category:Total Drama Oweguy Category:Total Drama Tourism Category:Total Drama Vegas City